Melissa McKay
Melissa Mckay was an ODST, no not like one of the ones that comit to friendly fire but she killed about a thousand people including herself. Maybe the reason why she blew every one up was because she was being raped by an aids infected Jenkins well who knows. History In 2550 Mckay would participate in a yo mamma tournament. Also participating in the tournament was Miranda Keyes, who Mckay faced in the first round. Miranda quickly beat Mckay in less than ten seconds, to celebrate miranda raped Mckay. Everyone in the room made sure to take pictures and put them on the internet. Mckay would leave in shame, she would go outback into a dark alley to cry. There a guy named Antonio Silva would rape her. Then during the fall of reach, Mckay was put incharge of security on a shipping yard holding the pillar of Autism. When the yard was attacked by the Covanent Mckay ran at them head on, she was soon gang raped by a pack of brutes. She would be saved by Noble Six. Mckay would hitch a ride onto the Autumn with Foehammer, foehammer would rape her while flying. Mckay would greet Captain keyes as he got onboard the ship, he would rape her on the spot. Then Mckay would go near a pelican, foehammer pulled her in and raped her again. Mckay took part in the battle of hoola hoop 4. When the Pillar of Autumn was boarded by Elites and Grunts, Mckay met the enimie head on, she was soon gang raped by grunts. Mckay would kill the grunts and go to the bridge of the autumn, Keyes told her he needed her, mckay asumed to help MC, instead she would be raped by captain Keyes, Cortana, and other crew men.Mckay would then go to the cryo room to try and rape Master Chief, she instaed raped Linda, linda then turned the tables and raped Mckay. Mckay soon launched from her death machine from the sky H.E.V or is it launched from the ship in a H.E.V, anyway she soon faught with her squad and met up with MC, Mckay was turned on like any other woman who met Master Chief. Melissa would accidentally take a wrong turn while driving a Worthog, she would get lost along with two other female marines (corly and Aki). Mckay would drive into a valley filled with horny grunts. Their hog was jumped by the grunts and they all were raped. Corly and Mckay managed to escaped when Aki was killed by two hunters who raped her. Mckay and Corly would drive to another valley except this one was filled with snow and elites. Mckay would try drive her worthog into a hunter, she however missed and hit Corly. Then an elite major would pull her out of her worthog and would rape her. She would be saved by Major Antonio Silva, he would pull rank on her and rape her. Mckay would soon drive in her worthog around, she would soon be in a high speed chase with a elite and two grunts. They soon caught her and raped her. They soon got tired and left, they left her in a pool(keep in mind the pool wasnt water). She would soon get a call from the Ai named Wellsey. Wellsey told her that he wanted to have his way with her, Mckay quickly hung up, she was soon forced to have sex with Silva . Soon when the cannon foder marines found and made a base, Mckay personally made MC's room, Mckay would wait for him. Then some elites entered the base, two elites made their way into the room while searching for MC, they found melissa instead, they both soon raped her.Mckay would manage to get away from the elites and ran into a room filled with horny grunts, she was soon raped. McKay would again escape but would be found hiding in a bathroom by two Hunters, she was raped again. Soon Mckay would escape again and would be raped by a couple of Noobs. Mckay would again escape and hide in Hosky's room, he would rape her and be killed by an elite who also would rape Mckay. McKay would run around being chased by horny grunts only to be saved by Major Antonio Silva, silva then pulled rank on her and proceeded to rape her again. At the end of the battle she was found by Pete Stacker, she was found under a dead elite and underneath a dead grunt. Mckay ofcourse was shook up on what had hapened to her, she would go back to her room and took a nap. When she woke up she found herself being raped by the AI Wellsey. She would participate in another fight on The Truth and Retardation. For some reason the retard in command decided to bring with them an aids infected Jenkins with them. Mckay was put incharge of watching him along with Snaky, jenkins broke out of his restraints, killed snaky, and proceeded to rape her.then when she was going to kill jhonson he raped her and killed her Before she died Mckay only wished she had been raped by MC. Commands Most of the commands Mckay would be given would just bend over and be quiet. Most of the commands she would give to people under her command would be always stand two feet away from her and dont rape her, ofcourse she would be raped by the marines under her command. McKay's squad consisted of Corly, Aki, Hosky, and Snaky. People who raped Melissa Mckay *Meat and Taters *Avery Junior Johnson *Kelly-087 *Dr. Catherine Halsey *Foehammer * various grunts *Yapyap *Zuka 'Zamamee *Cortana *Jacob Keyes (dont know how but he did) *Dare *Various female spartans *Linda-058 (surprisingly) *Antonio Silva *Snaky *Prophet of Truth *various elites *Jenkins *Thee Pi Lourrd *Ae Pi Dood *Rookie *High Charity (yep a whole space ship/city raped her) *Noobs *Wellsey *Lekgolo (dont ask how) *Chips Dubbo *Ellen Dowski *Miranda Keyes (many noobs must wish they were Melissa now) *Your mom *Every Elite in the Universe *Every Grunt in the Universe * Gravemind *Basicly the only person who didnt rape her is Master Chief Trivia *Most of the people who raped her were aliens * it seems she has been raped so many times she cant tell how many times she has bin raped * Mckay believes she is exclusive to MC * Miranda Keyes emberassed her in a yo mamma fight by raping her * Melissa is the second to Miranda in everything * She has ODST tattood on the back of her head, it was however damaged over the years of being raped * Mckay was one of the few people who got some out of Linda-058 something MC couldnt do * Mckay wishes to have a threesome with Master Chief and Miranda Keyes Category:Characters